User talk:Slipknot Darkrai
How old are you? Are you a kid? - (Carulosu 17:22, October 15, 2010 (UTC)) :How old are you? ::Because you seem to be naive. :::I would like to ask that you sign every posts you make and that you keep your discussions on the same page. The latter direction is just a preference.--MegaTron1XD 22:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Talk page content Do not change other users' post. Done.--MegaTron1XD 22:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I said do not change users' posts unless they belong to you. We don't need to correct spelling, grammar, or censor things. Simple as that.--MegaTron1XD 14:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) File warring Why are you uploading images we already have? Stop being an achievement whore. Keep the old image. --Havoc'48 15:30, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Consider another warning. The next time you do that, you will be blocked for being an achievement whore.--MegaTron1XD 15:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Article outlining Um, keep SOME images in article's main content. Gallery is for other images, not ALL. Also why did you mess up Cranky Kong's references? --Havoc'48 19:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) This revert Explain. --Havoc'48 19:11, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Well I was thinking to make it exist. But your boss so I'll stop. U've gotten blocked enough times for doing stuff against an admin's want.BillboyX 21:18, October 26, 2010 (UTC) NIWA Edit on there.MegaTron1XD 14:07, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia begins its skin elimination in 3 days. The community will leave and I will actually copy your post and take credit for them. Would you like me to copy the articles you made? No. Get on here and copy paste them because in 3 days, I'm doing it.MegaTron1XD 14:21, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::... Are you fucking serious? The reason we moved was because Wikia decided to force a new skin on us and continue to abuse us. How can you not keep up with that?MegaTron1XD 14:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::You refuse to move one and try to get people back to here. If this is so you gain adminship by adopting, that will not happen. Wikia will change its skin in 2 days. And as said before, I'll copy and paste your edits because NIWA has full rights to do so.MegaTron1XD 13:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) WTF? Why are you copying my work, not accrediting me, and continuing to edit on Wikia?! Do you not understand what we are doing?! ...are you even 13?! Why aren't you editing on NIWA? 20:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) You're really not making any sense... the above post was mine. Don't make me have to protect the pages you've copied. I don't care if you think Wikia is better, just stop copying off my work. Got it? Make them YOURSELF. Not someone else's. I know it sounds very effort-putting, to you, but be original. --Havoc'48 20:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Remember Sanse? If you're going to have the gal to copy edits, give proper attribution. Next time you try to pull off shit like this, you will be blocked.--MegaTron1XD 21:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I did this because this IS the real Donkey Kong Wiki. Don't go ahead helping a copied wiki. Slipknot Darkrai 21:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Will you stop this nonsense? This is not the real Donkey Kong Wiki anymore. Soon, we will change the name to Donkey Kong Wikia. Guess which has more content? NIWA's version. The whole damn community has decided to move to NIWA to avoid Wikia's skin and everything. It is not a copied wiki. If it was, everything would be exactly the same. This is the copied wiki. Why? You're copying everything to here.--MegaTron1XD 21:31, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Because THIS is the real and first one and you guys are being dumb enough to copy some other wiki that is just crap. I mean seriously can't you get that THIS is wikia and everything is copied here to there. I mean sorry Megatron1 you just don't get that this is the original. Slipknot Darkrai 21:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Are you seriously thinking I'm that dumb? I know we copied info. Guess what? Official move by main community. You are not above us. We have our say. This may be the first and original, but we're ditching it to stay away from Wikia. As shown by the skin, they ignored us. They don't give a crapa about us. They will continue to make changes. This may be the first but it is not the real one. Our official stance is that the NIWA version is the real one. So explain to me this. Why are you refusing to move on to a better version? Change is required and we're doing it. You can argue for all you want that this is the original, the first, and that shit. Can't YOU get it that the community moved? If the community moved, this remains the first, but not the main one anymore. Accept facts.--MegaTron1XD 21:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC) What is going to happen to this wiki if it has trouble with wikia skin? Slipknot Darkrai 21:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :... You aren't getting the reason why we moved. Wikia forced a new skin on us. We knew they would continue to force things on us even if we don't want it. Have you seen oasis? Its crap. It initiated our move and told us Wikia won't stop pushing us around. Read the forum about the move, the benifits of the NIWA version, and actually understand things.--MegaTron1XD 21:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) OK THEN I WILL JOIN THE NEW ONE OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Slipknot Darkrai 21:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Blocks Next time you try to do shit on NIWA Wiki, you will be blocked on both. You have no fucking clue what you are talking about at all.--MegaTron1XD 22:58, November 15, 2010 (UTC) My patience You're pushing it. --Havoc'48 04:04, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Havoc, can you enforce the rules a little bit more? Slipknot, you have been warned on NIWA for this kind of stuff and you push it again. Take 2 weeks off.--MegaTron1XD 04:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Your template Copied. If it wasn't copied, it would not have the same colors, same aligned patterns, and everything. You can claim you didn't, but the templates are so alike that it registers as copied.--MegaTron1XD 14:56, November 24, 2010 (UTC) The template had to be on this wiki and I didn't copy it. SO PLEASE UNBLOCK ME NOW!!! Slipknot Darkrai 15:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Spare me your lies. When something is that similiar and when you have never shown that kind of knowledge, it was copied.--MegaTron1XD 15:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Look here and here Slipknot Darkrai 15:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::How about you stop assuming I'm an idiot? That just shows that you copied. You made the template bigger as an attempt to hide the copied info.--MegaTron1XD 15:51, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::No no no no no I copied it from the DKC3L template and Sannse unblocked me so I can edit the forums and she is a staff member who has been responsible all these years. Bye and thanks Slipknot Darkrai 15:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Key thing. Your problem is you assume everyone else is a dumbass and you have to inform them of everything. Your story is very unlikely, but to avoid Sannse from coming in and supporting you and that stuff, you will be unblocked. But copy again and you're up for a month block.--MegaTron1XD 15:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I saw you arguing with a staff member Megatron1 and Havoc's powers have been removed and you blocked me and I am a good contributor I mean what is wrong with you?! I copied that template from DKC3L template and I don't care if it looks similar. Your DK Wiki in NIWA is decided like that. I decide to continue editing this wiki and you have a problem with that? I am helping this wiki and I have DK Knowledge and you are hurting my feelings and making me upset. Besides you can't copypasta my edits here to there as Sannse stated. Bye meanie >:( Slipknot Darkrai 16:01, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Really, stop being a n00b. Its boring. You aren't a good contributor. If I actually wanted to edit this Wiki, I would have undone several of your edits. You are no better than me. And are you really that dumb? Sannse herself already said that we could if we gave attribution but your contributions aren't beast good. Stop being a n00b and stop being oblivious.--MegaTron1XD 16:04, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I apologized to this wiki and you just aren't thankful and forgiving. I cannot believe that you banned me and Wikia Staff members are above Administrators. I am also just different from you guys. Bye Slipknot Darkrai 16:08, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You mean childish? You mean n00bish? You mean you have an inferiority complex and have to assume that everyone is dumber than you unless its a staff member? You do not apologize just by saying you apologize. You've started major crap and I will not forgive anyone for doing so.--MegaTron1XD 16:10, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Listen Forgiveness is important. I have been bad lately, but I am not going to copy again. Also am sorry and you just don't believe it. I think your sysop priviliges must be provoked for being mean and bossy. I can't believe you are a sysop even if you don't deserve it. Slipknot Darkrai 16:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Being mean and bossy is a sysop's job. How are we to put down vandals without banning them? I can't belive you want to adopt this place. I can't belive you don't know anything. I can't believe you blame it because you're 13. You yourself don't deserve sysop anymore than me. You have proven yourself unable numerous times and yet you try once again to be sysop and demote people along the way. Not good sysop quality at all.--MegaTron1XD 16:15, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I know I want to make articles and you are banning me and I can't. I'm sure you want a complete wiki right. I have made a lot of faithful edits and you. YOU are the one who banned me and you want a complete wiki right. A 13 year old needs to learn right? I am younger than all you guys and I do edit well. I just am angry. Help...... Slipknot Darkrai 16:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Hypocritical response coming from you. I do want a complete wiki. Not on this. I want NIWA's to be complete. You do not edit well. Wanna see proof? Go on NIWA and see. Declaring that you're better than Havoc like that is crap.--MegaTron1XD 16:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::#35 is still blocked. I am still autoblocked. Slipknot Darkrai 16:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images I could restore the images that I deleted but there is no point to doing so. As they weren't being used and were showing up on the Unused Images pages. - Wagnike2 16:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :* What template are you talking about? And what is the point to having all these images uploaded if they aren't integrated into articles? Also, I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team / a Wikia helper, so I have all the powers that a sysop does. - Wagnike2 16:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :* Tell me which pages still need the images restored, I'm not going to restore all of the images as they weren't being used. I choose not to give you additional powers as I've noticed that this wiki is still having problems and you seem to be involved in some of these conflicts. - Wagnike2 17:18, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Sysop This is like, what, the 4th time you've asked? Stop it.--MegaTron1XD 17:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Really, again? Still power hungry? --Havoc'48 20:52, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Image taking Accredit the place you got the Tiki Tong image from in the file description as well as other images, I'm dying to see. --Havoc 21:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) What's your problem? Seriously man, you deserve a facepalm. FIGURE OUT WIKI CODING OR DON'T EVEN EDIT. This is the number one reason that prevents you from being sysop. Over 80% of your edits that should be reverted or fixed belong under that reason.--MegaTron1XD 21:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't give a crap. Learn to do things right.--MegaTron1XD 21:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hypocritcal Reverting Havoc's edit and then making an extremely hypocritical reason for it isn't right. Make sense for once, especially when reverting one's edit.MegaTron1XD 03:07, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Question. My message left on RBX's talk page was deleted. Why was this done? The original Transcendent 19:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) But it wasn't. I would like my message to be put back up there please. If you do not wish to do this, I will. The original Transcendent 19:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Who knows, someday you too may be invited. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 20:01, January 2, 2011 (UTC) To Transcend! My friend. Where past grudges can be lost. Where all is forgiven. Where users are recognized for their greatness! The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 20:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Being a Transcendent does not give you admin powers everywhere. But if you were to become one, I could guarantee that you would be backed. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 20:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) In fact, I need new recruits, seeing as the wiki has just been formed. That's the reason I am leaving messages on certain user's talk pages. If you would like, I would gladly accept you as a Transcendent. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 20:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC)